The Choice
by Gone Random
Summary: Tiny moment I wrote for Tumblr. Carol and Daryl meet with a fence between them.
1. Chapter 1

Carol had run to the fence as fast as she could. Was out of breath now and trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Rick was inside with Glenn and Maggie, they were safe and she felt a rush of relief. Her eyes then sought out and found Daryl. But he was between the fences, pacing like a caged animal. Rick had locked the gate, trapping him there.

"What?" Carol began, but the question died on her lips. Standing beside Daryl, watching him pace, was Merle.

"Let him in!" Carol cried out at once. "Let them in!"

"No!" Glenn yelled. "He's not welcome here."

"Let's just take a minute to calm down." Rick said, attempting to cool things. Attempting to think, by the looks of it. Carol didn't understand what the debate was. This was Daryl.

Carol reached the fence and laced her fingers through the chain link. Daryl was there immediately, facing her but not meeting her eye.

"What happened?" Carol asked, confused.

"Merle happened." Daryl growled under his breath. "But I ain't leaving him."

"You can't leave." She said automatically. It was unthinkable.

"Come with us." Daryl said then, so low she almost didn't hear it. His fingers met hers through the fence and she felt a jolt shoot up through her arm.

"You're not serious. Rick won't let you go. We need you. You're one of us." Carol felt her heart quicken in panic.

Daryl shifted on his feet and squeezed her fingers tighter. "They ain't gonna let Merle in here after what he done to Glenn. It's done." He met her eyes for a moment, then cast his gaze down again. "He's my brother." He said, as if this was explanation enough.

"Aren't you even going to try?" Carol tuned out the others, struggling to gather her thoughts. "We could keep him in D block, or lock him in a cell. We'd keep an eye on him."

"Merle ain't gonna sit in no cage." Daryl said sharply. "We went through all this with Randall. There's no point. Are you coming or not? I ain't got all day."

Carol didn't answer immediately and she felt Daryl's grasp on her hand slacken. She reached through the fence and grabbed his arm, desperate for more time.

"What about the baby?" Carol asked, blinking her sudden tears away. "She needs me."

Daryl met her eye then and she understood what he wouldn't say. "Why did you come here at all, then? If you were just giving up?"

"Came for my bike." He said after a moment.

"That's a lie." Carol whispered.

"You coming?" He asked, ignoring her accusation.

Carol shook her head and let go of his arm, pulling her hand back through the fence. She couldn't breathe. She turned from him then, and started walking back to the prison. She heard him curse and begin kicking and shaking the fence. She quickened her step. She ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention it before, but The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Wait, wait!" Maggie yelled at the two men facing off. The men hadn't noticed Daryl unleashing his anger on the fence. They hadn't seen her there and then suddenly gone again. Carol.

"I'm just asking for some time. That's all." Rick spoke calmly.

"Do you even know what they did to Maggie?" Glenn shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought. "What they threatened to do?"

"We can't lose Daryl." Rick insisted. "We can't. We need him."

"What about Maggie? What about me? He threw a walker at me!"

"I know." Rick grasped Glenn's shoulder. "I know. Believe me. And I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Merle is an unwanted complication. I get it. But we'll lose Daryl if we cut Merle loose."

"And Daryl is more important than us?"

"Glenn, stop." Maggie stepped between the two men.

"Don't tell me you are going to go along with this?"

"Daryl risked his life for us today. He always puts himself on the line for us. He fed us all winter. How can we drive him away from his home? From his family?"

"He doesn't have to go." Glenn reminded them. "It's his choice."

"Would you have me choose between you and Beth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Carol." Maggie said, lowering her voice. "I saw her just now, I swear."

"That's right." Rick confirmed. "Daryl found her down in the tombs. She made it."

Glenn was stunned for a minute. "That's good news."

"It is. It's very good news." Rick agreed. "And we got you two back. We need to stay together. We're stronger together."

"But Merle." Glenn turned toward the Dixon brothers. Daryl was pissed and Merle was standing perfectly still, watching them.

"I know. I don't like it either."

"Hey!" Daryl called out then, interrupting them. "We're losing light. I need my stuff."

Rick held up a hand and looked at Glenn. "Tonight? Can we sleep on it? I don't want to make a rash decision. Once he's gone we'll have no way of finding him again."

Glenn gave a short nod. "D block. I don't want him where we sleep."

"I can work with that. Thank you."

Glenn looked away from the obvious gratitude in Rick's face.

"It'll be fine." Maggie reassured him. "It's the right thing to do."

"It's the stupid thing to do." Glenn shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Rick walk up to Daryl, keys in hand.

"We can set you up in D block for tonight." Rick said, opening the gate. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Nothin' gonna be any different tomorrow." Daryl warned.

"We all need a good night's rest. Let's put it on the shelf for tonight." Rick asked.

Daryl glanced back at his brother. Merle shrugged, looking amused.

"You think something is gonna change over night?" Daryl asked.

"Merle's not going to change." Glenn said.

"Nothin's gonna change." Daryl agreed. "This is it and every day we wake up it's just the same. Best get used to it."

"Just take him to D block." Rick said. "We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes."

Rick followed the two men toward the prison.

"Thank you." Maggie whispered to Glenn, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not sure why you're fighting to keep Merle." Glenn said, confused.

"I'm fighting to keep Daryl. We can't let him go." Maggie said. "I think he loves her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

**Rating has changed for mild potty mouth.  
**

* * *

Daryl fingered the set of keys that Rick had left him with.

"Alone at last, isn't that right, little brother?" Merle all but sang at him.

Merle swooped in then and Daryl flinched back, expecting a blow. Instead Merle wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug, squeezing til it was painful. Daryl knew from experience not to show his discomfort. Merle let go and ruffled his hair roughly before giving him a shove in the other direction.

"I guess your pal Rick came through." Merle went on.

"Rick's alright." Daryl said, nodding to himself.

"Well he's got a hard on for you, that's for sure." Merle eyed their surroundings with a grimace. "Not real excited to be back in the clink."

"We're safe in here."

"Not for long." Merle sniffed. "Governor knows you're here now."

"Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"Don't get smart with me." Merle warned.

Daryl chewed on his lip and stared out the window. The sun was setting, casting long shadows across the gray walls. His fingers absently moved to his chest, running along the scar there. If anything, a sober Merle made him more nervous. Nothing got past him.

"They need you more than you need them." Merle pointed out. "We'd do better on our own. Just the two of us against the world. We should have remembered that. Never should have joined their little group to begin with. Just more mouths to feed."

"They've saved my skin more than once. Glenn kept me from getting bit." Daryl said softly.

"You sore at me for that sneaky little runt?" Merle glared. "He's one of the ones who left me chained to the roof. I lost my hand because of him. And your boyfriend, Rick."

"We went back for you." Daryl insisted once again. "You're the one who took off. You left me."

"I'm not going to stand here and bellyache over ancient history." Merle declared. "These people are using you. They can't take care of themselves. Like a pack of strays and you being soft like you are, went ahead and fed them. You'll never be rid of them now."

Daryl began to pace again. Merle's stillness was making him nervous. He was like a snake, coiled and ready to strike.

"You think they're your friends? You think you mean something to them other than a meal and an extra gun in a fight? This is survival, brother. Every man for himself."

"It's not like that." Daryl said stubbornly. He knew he couldn't make Merle understand everything that had happened over the last few months. How these people had become his family. How he'd gradually come to trust them with his life. How he could relax and almost be who he supposed must be himself.

"You're fooling yourself." Merle sneered. "Ain't no one here who loves you, little brother." Merle licked his lips and grinned. "This about that woman?"

"No." Daryl said, too quickly.

"I knew the world really had ended the moment I saw you begging her to come with us. And she wouldn't even have your sorry ass. A used up, mousey thing like her!" Merle laughed. "I remember her. What did you do to the husband?"

"Nothin'. He got bit."

"Oh happy day. Convenient having all these geeks to do the dirty work."

"Shut up."

"So you finally grow a pair and that's the bitch you want? Come with me, brother. They're out there for the picking. No reason to go without if that's your problem."

"It ain't."

"She know what you did?" Merle asked, assessing him. "Naw. They don't know a thing." Merle smirked.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked, impatient for Merle to stop talking. Impatient for him to get to the point or to hit him already, if that's where this was going.

"Hell, if it's Dixon she's wet for, maybe she'd prefer someone who knows what he's doing."

"She'd take a fuckin' axe to your scull so don't even think about it." Daryl warned.

Merle laughed. "Must be love." The blow came then, to the gut. Daryl doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Ain't no one ever going to love you like I do, little brother." Merle whispered in his ear. "I want you to pack up, say your goodbyes and leave with me in the morning. Let these losers take their own chances."

Daryl sank to his knees, gasping. He nodded once. He'd go with his brother. He'd already followed him to Hell and there didn't look to be a road back.


	4. Chapter 4

**The walking Dead isn't mine...  
**

* * *

Rick looked across the table, taking in the new people. Tyreese seemed alright. Carol trusted him. He found himself glancing to his right and wishing for Daryl's opinion.

Instead he caught Michonne's glare. He knew her opinion without asking. She was on Glenn's team. He turned his attention firmly to his plate and continued to eat. The silence was oppressive.

"We should take them something to eat." Maggie said finally.

"We're offering room service now?" Glenn asked.

"Stop." Rick said immediately. "I can't even calculate how often Daryl was the difference between us starving or not. Of course we're feeding them."

"Help me, Carol?" Maggie asked, getting up from the table to locate extra bowls.

"I've got watch." Carol said, shaking her head. They all looked up at that. It wasn't like Carol to pass up an opportunity to feed Daryl.

"I'll come with you." Axel said, leaving the table. Carol rolled her eyes, but just walked on ahead of him.

"You know, not even Daryl is making a case for Merle. He hasn't asked to stay." Glenn pointed out. "Maybe now that he has his brother back, he'd prefer it if it were just them."

"I don't believe that for a second." Maggie said, looking where Carol had just been. Glenn shook his head, not buying her recent theory. "Daryl just never asks for anything for himself."

Rick shook his head. "He did, though. Back at Woodbury when we were trying to get out. I shot him down. I should have known he'd go for Merle on his own. He made his choice. He's not going to ask me again."

"Can I have a word?" Hershel asked Rick, standing from the table and grabbing his crutches.

Rick followed the older man to the corridor, bracing himself for another argument. He understood, as a father, how Hershel must feel about Merle at this point.

"Look, Hershel, I know what you're going to say." Rick began, defensively.

"I don't believe you do." Hershel cut in.

Rick paused and looked the man in the eye.

"I have to tell you that the idea of cutting that boy loose pains me." Hershel began.

Rick felt relief flood him.

"He's quiet and keeps to himself." Hershel continued. "But he has tells. Little things he does when he's upset or uncomfortable. He doesn't like to be touched and he laughs off any moment of genuine affection. You and I have both seen his past written all over his skin. I don't want him going anywhere with that man."

"I'm not sure I can stop him if he wants to go." Rick confessed. "And no one is comfortable with Merle staying."

"Maybe I can talk to Glenn." Hershel suggested.

"Merle tried to kill him." Rick sighed. "What could you say?"

"Maybe we should focus on the bigger picture." Hershel suggested. "This Governor knows we're here now. Are we going to make a run for it, or are we going to fight for what's ours? He turned on Merle. Let's make that work in our favor. We have a common enemy now. And he looks like he could be useful in a fight."

"As long as I'm not fighting on two fronts. I'm not sure I could turn my back on him." Rick admitted.

"Daryl has your back." Hershel reminded him. "And it's not a democracy anymore, remember?"

Rick let out a soft snort and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to them."

"I'll come with you." Hershel said. "And bring Judith."

"Isn't that playing dirty?"

"I think we should play all our cards." Hershel said plainly.

"Then shouldn't we bring Carol?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll need something for plan B." Hershel almost smiled. "I'm on your side, Rick. But I'm not much use in a fight these days. We need Daryl, no doubt about it. And I'm certain he needs us. Let's surprise him by not letting him down. I think he's had his fair share of disappointment."

"Agreed." Rick said firmly. "Decision made. The Dixon brothers aren't going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love hearing from you.  
**

* * *

Carol leaned on the rails of the watch tower, looking out, uselessly, into the night. It was too dark to see anything now, except the stars. They hadn't changed. The constant low moan and growl of the hand full of walkers around the perimeter punctuated the silence. She fought, and mostly lost, thinking about him.

"Sure is a pretty night." Axel said, leaning on the rail beside her.

Carol shrugged and wished the man would take a hint. He'd been following her around like a puppy for days.

"Do you know the constellations?" He asked.

"No." Carol said. "I'm not sure it matters anymore."

"Maybe that's an advantage for us." Axel suggested. "We could make up our own pictures. Ones that make sense. Who would know the difference?" He stared upward intently. "See? Right there? Doesn't that put you in mind of a salt shaker?"

Carol looked up in spite of herself. He was pointing at Orion.

"I don't see it." She insisted, looking away.

"You seem like something is bothering you." Axel said then. "Besides me, I mean."

"Why do you say that?"

"You usually smile more."

"Well, there's not always a lot to smile about." Carol said. "Just moments of forgetting in between everything else."

"That's pessimistic." Axel declared. "What about that beautiful baby? No one can help smiling at her."

Carol didn't smile. She looked away and attempted to blink back the sudden tears. All attempts at intimidating this man would be for nothing if she broke down in front of him.

"She is beautiful." Carol managed to agree after a moment. "And I have such hope for her. But that's not very realistic, is it?"

"I think she'll be just fine." Axel said easily. "With this group looking out for her? She's safe and sound."

Carol stared at him. "I had a daughter. Did you know that?"

"Ah, no." Axel said, caught off guard.

"They don't mention her much. They're afraid of upsetting me. But that makes it worse because sometimes it feels like something I made up in my head. Like she was never here at all."

Carol smiled. "She was twelve. She disappeared right before my eyes. I wasn't fast enough. There are a hundred things I'd do differently if I had the chance. If I could do it all over again."

"We all have our regrets." Axel said, reminding Carol that he was there. She had traveled back to the day the herd had walked through the traffic jam and they'd all hidden underneath the cars. Her last images of her living daughter were of the child's terror and knowing she couldn't do anything to comfort or protect her. The two things she'd spent all her energy doing since the moment Sophia was born.

"Why are you here?" Carol asked Axel. "I think I've made it clear that nothing is going to happen." She said bluntly.

"I like you." Axel confessed.

"Why, exactly?" Carol couldn't understand the man's persistence.

"Well, I guess it's mostly because you treat me the same as everyone else." Axel said. "I'm wearing this jumper and I don't think it matters to you one bit. You don't act like you're afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" Carol chuckled. "No. I've met scarier men than you. I was married to one of them. If I could survive Ed, I think I can manage you."

"You seem very different from this person you're describing. This wife and mother. Seems like you've got more sass than that." Axel said, staring at her as if he was trying to find that other woman she'd been talking about.

"I made some bad choices." Carol admitted. "Which lead to a few more bad choices. Which lead to disaster. It paralyzes me sometimes. I can't make a decision because I know for a fact how wrong I can be. And what the price is. What happened to my daughter, it was my fault. All of it." Carol sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Axel said sincerely.

"Thank you." Carol said automatically. What useless things words were.

"I'd love to help you take your mind of things." Axel tried again, wiggling his eyebrows.

Carol laughed out loud. "I might be flattered if I wasn't just about the last woman on Earth."

"You can't fault a lonely con for trying."

"You'd have to lose the moustache first." Carol teased.

"Are you serious? I can make that happen." Axel offered.

"Relax. And hold on to your whiskers." Carol shook her head. Axel had managed to distract her for a minute and she was grateful for the rest from her thoughts. Her fingers still burned from where he had clutched them earlier that day. She wondered at the cost of another bad choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

It had been dark for awhile before Daryl heard the inevitable footsteps coming toward D block. He caught himself hoping it was Carol. He didn't like leaving things like they were. He didn't like that earlier that day the fence had been the only thing preventing him from grabbing on to her and not letting go. It was always such a fucking relief to see her. Like his gut was in a constant knot that he didn't even notice until he saw her again and relaxed.

Merle was right. He'd made an ass of himself. The words had passed his lips before he could stop them. Thing was, he knew he'd have to go with Merle. He couldn't see any other way. But that meant living with that knot in his stomach all the time. And seeing her there in front of him made it that much harder to let go. And then she'd said no. Of course she'd said no. He knew who he was. What he was. And Merle standing there made him look more Dixon than he'd ever felt before.

Daryl tried to ignore the disappointment. He was better off. He didn't need to be looking out for her ass all the time. She'd just slow them down. And Merle wouldn't have any patience for that. It'd take the pressure off, not having her look to him all the time. Looking at him like he could save her. Looking at him like he was her friend. Like he was worth something.

"We brought some food." Rick said, interrupting Daryl's thoughts. Daryl met them at the door and let them in. No Carol. He tried not to care.

Carl followed Hershel in, holding the baby. They didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. Daryl glanced over his shoulder toward the cell where Merle was sleeping. He'd be up any minute to chase them off.

"How's Glenn?" Daryl asked quietly, while he had the chance.

"He'll be fine." Hershel assured him. "That boy is a tough one."

"Maggie too." Daryl observed. Hell, the winter had turned them all into a kick ass unit. He grabbed a plate and started eating.

"Daryl," Rick began. "We want you to stay. You and Merle, if that's what it takes."

"Oh yeah?" Daryl squinted. "That everyone's opinion?"

"I didn't ask for everyone's opinion." Rick said. "I decide what's best for the group. We need you with us."

Daryl shook his head. "It won't work. Merle wants to go. He's pissed about his hand. I don't see that changing any time soon. And Glenn is pissed too. Won't work." Daryl repeated.

"Do you think this Governor is done with us?" Rick continued. "He's coming. It's just a matter of when. We could use you, Daryl. Merle too. You know he must outnumber us. Michonne told us what kind of fire power we're up against."

"Then take off," Daryl said. "Pack up and run while you have a chance."

"And live like we did last winter? With Judith?" Rick asked.

Daryl's gaze shifted then to the baby. Carl shifted her in his arms. "She missed you." The boy said.

Daryl put his plate down and licked his fingers, gesturing for the baby to be passed to him. He didn't need any further encouragement to hold her.

"Look at you, bigger already. It's only been a day." Daryl spoke to the child. She stared up at him and he just knew she wouldn't be taking any of his crap. She was so tough already.

"What's this, then?" Merle asked, coming out of the cell.

"We brought some food." Rick said. "I'm trying to convince your brother that we need him to stay with us. The both of you. We're stronger if we stick together."

"That didn't work out so good for me the last time." Merle said. "Daryl and I are better off on our own." Merle glanced at the food and then turned his attention back to Daryl.

"Don't tell me you actually managed to get Mouse knocked up?"

"Pfft." Daryl couldn't resist turning the baby toward Merle. "This little ass kicker is Rick's."

"Is that right?" Merle leaned in and stroked her cheek.

"Don't she remind you of Lisa?" Daryl asked.

"She don't remind me of nothing." Merle said gruffly, backing away.

"Did you have a daughter, Daryl?" Hershel asked. Everyone was looking at him now. Daryl looked down at the baby, bouncing a little as he swayed.

"Naw, not me." Daryl said over Merle's snort. "Merle's kid."

"She wasn't mine." Merle insisted darkly. "Shut up."

Daryl just shrugged. "Alright, Bro. I just meant she looked like you, in a cute sort of way. And it was one of your skanks that dropped her off and never came back."

"Makes sense now," Rick said. "How good you are with her."

"Had some practice." Daryl admitted. "They took her from us." He bit his lip. His uncle had brought the baby to a fire station and left her there. Daryl had tried to track her down, but had failed to find her. Merle hadn't helped at all. He glanced up at Merle who was glaring at him. The others were looking all sad and ready to fucking hug him or something. This was why he never talked about shit. He didn't need no one feeling sorry for him.

"Jesus Christ!" Merle huffed. "First, Lisa probably has babies of her own by now, so quit looking at that baby like you've got her back. Second, they're all dead now anyway, dumb ass. Everyone."

Merle turned back to the food then and started to eat. His attention was drawn to Carl. "Look at you, little man. You've grown a foot. You a tough guy now?"

"He sure is." Daryl said.

"And what about your little friend? She a warrior woman?"

Carl's expression turned dark. "Sophia is dead."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Merle said, meaning it. Daryl saw the look pass between Rick and Hershel. They didn't know Merle like he did. That's what was always so confusing. He came off all hateful and scary, but could turn fucking sincere on a dime. He cared about the little ones, Daryl knew. But Merle wouldn't have gone looking for Sophia like he had. That was the difference between them. Merle didn't dwell. He cut his losses and moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

Maggie took second watch even though her father had wanted her to rest. Maybe she was wrong, but she couldn't stand by and let Daryl just leave without saying anything. She climbed the tower and found Carol leaning against the rails, looking out at nothing. Axel was slumped against the wall, asleep.

"Go get some rest." Maggie told him, nudging him awake with her boot. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Carol asked, turning to face her. "You must be exhausted after everything you've been through."

Maggie smiled at Carol's constant concern for everyone else.

"I couldn't sleep." Maggie admitted.

"I don't doubt it." Carol agreed, suppressing a small shudder.

"Carol, I haven't had a chance to tell you how happy I am that you're alright." Maggie said then.

"And me you." Carol said right back at her. "I guess we're tougher than we look." She smiled easily.

Maggie smiled back at her and joined her at the rails, looking out. She wasn't sure how to start this conversation with the older woman.

"Is anyone taking watch with you?" Carol asked.

"Tyreese?" Maggie said, not a hundred percent sure of his name. "He'll be up in about half an hour. I wanted to talk to you first." Maggie confessed.

Carol just looked at her, waiting.

"He was really upset when you were gone." Maggie breathed.

Carol immediately changed her stance, looking ready to bolt. Maggie reached out for her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"He mourned you." Maggie continued. "Quietly. I'm not sure anyone else saw it, but I did. Judith was born that day and we had to make a run. We had nothing to feed her. So Daryl and I went. He's very strong, you know, and stubborn, like most men. But there was a moment on the highway," Maggie paused, unsure how to put into words what she and Daryl had shared. "I was upset because of what had happened to Lori. What I'd had to do. And then he was upset and determined to save that baby and we grieved together. He grieved for you."

"I didn't know that." Carol whispered. "I hadn't thought about it."

"You know, if there is one thing that this messed up world has given me, it's the knowledge that you have to live each moment as if it's your last. I tell Glenn I love him every day. I never hold back, because what would be the point? We may not have tomorrow, so we live today. No regrets."

"You're so young." Carol looked away, reclaiming her hand and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Young, old, what's the difference anymore?" Maggie responded. "What have you got to lose?"

"I don't want to leave the group." Carol said.

"So convince him to stay." Maggie insisted. "He'll stay for you."

"I think you're imagining things. He won't choose me over Merle. That much was decided earlier today. I'm not even sure what you think he and I are, other than friends. That's all we are, you know."

"Bullshit, Carol." Maggie declared, suddenly angry. "He didn't cry for Lori or T-Dog. It's you he cares about. He loves you. Don't waste it. He needs it too much and so do you!"

"Maggie," Carol shook her head. "It's too late. Can't you recognize when something's broken? When someone is just broken and it's too late for them to be fixed."

"I don't believe that for a second." Maggie insisted. "Daryl's not broken!"

"I wasn't talking about him." Carol smiled sadly.

"Carol!" Maggie breathed in anguished admonishment. "You can't let him go. You weren't there. You don't know. He was in so much pain he couldn't even hide it. I saw him. Everything is different now."

"And everything is just the same." Carol said. "You caught him in a rare moment, exposed. I get it. I've had glimpses too. He's a good man. He did ask me to go with them. That caught me off guard."

"And you said no?" Maggie couldn't hide her surprise.

"You've met Merle." Carol said, looking at Maggie. "I lived many years with a violent man. I'm not crazy enough to sign up for that again. I feel safer here, with Rick and the group."

"That's it?" Maggie asked in disbelief. "You're afraid so you're going to let him go?"

"Oh sweetie, he'd be the first one to tell you to be afraid. He's spent the last year pushing me away. I've settled for friends. He lets me get away with a lot more than I thought he ever would. But the three of us alone on the road? What would that be? What would be the point?"

"Don't you love him?"

"Of course I love him. It just doesn't matter."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.  
**

* * *

Carol awoke with a start. She'd been dreaming about Ed. It was her own fault for talking about him earlier. He rarely crossed her mind other than a passing thought on how good life was without him. It was sinful to think such things; to be grateful for his death. But she was. She sighed and rolled to her side. It was still late. Or very early. The darkness was just beginning to be chased away by a faint rosy gray colour.

"Bad dream?"

Carol nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing just outside her cell, leaning against the bars, was Daryl. She could just make him out in the dim light.

"Not bad so much as annoying." Carol said, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin' Why don't you go back to sleep." He said in a low rasp.

"It's alright. I'm awake now. Taking a break from Merle?" She asked. He looked distracted.

"Merle's not much for early rising. I was maybe gonna go hunt." He said this but made no move to leave.

Carol sat up and wrapped her blanket around her. "Aren't you leaving this morning?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Daryl shrugged.

"You don't have to go." Carol suggested. She wasn't sure if it was on her behalf or Maggie's. She didn't dare hope that their existence could just continue as it had. Everything had shifted and they seemed to be in a holding pattern, waiting for the unknown thing that was about to happen.

"Merle wants to go." Daryl said.

"What do you want?" Carol asked sharply. It was unfair to be angry with him, she supposed. He was free to do as he pleased.

"Already told ya." He said simply, looking down at his shoes.

"Why?" She asked. He remained silent, unwilling to answer.

"It's pretty romantic, you know, asking me to run away with you." She teased. She fought to feel the comfortable lightness that they'd managed to develop between them. He was having none of it, though, and the air was weighted with tension.

"I need to know you're safe." He said finally, shifting on his feet.

"There's no such thing anymore." Carol reminded him. "Rick does his best. We've come this far."

"Would you come if it was just me?" He asked then, surprising her.

"I'm not sure." Carol decided. "It would depend on why you asked me to come along."

Daryl was chewing his thumb now. "Fuck, I don't know!" He whispered harshly. "So I can know where you are. Keep an eye on you."

"That makes me feel like a burden, Daryl. I don't need you to babysit me. I'll be fine. Or I won't."

"What do you want me to say?"

Carol blinked back the threatening tears. "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway because Merle is with you. Do you want me to say I'm sad? That I'll miss you? I'm heartbroken. You're my best friend." She held her tongue then, frightened of what else she might say. She didn't want to embarrass either of them by making unwanted declarations.

Carol stood up from the bed and faced him, only the bars of the cell between them. "I will miss you." She admitted. She fingered the bars and wished he'd take her hand again like he had at the fence. Daryl seemed to hesitate, his fingers twitching with a similar wish. Carol sighed inwardly and stroked one of his fingers with her own. He immediately caught her hand and held it.

"You're not a burden." He said gruffly. "Never."

"Is Merle really worth it?" She asked, rubbing her thumb against his.

"I know how Merle comes off. But there's more to him than you know."

"Would he do the same for you?" Carol asked.

"Merle's done more for me than you'd ever guess." Daryl said, pressing his head against the bars. "I owe him my life."

She stared at the man, soaking in every detail. It hurt to imagine never seeing him again. She'd have no way of knowing if he was safe somewhere, or dead. She'd miss the way his eyes flicked up at her, never maintaining contact, but always watching. This was it. She might never have another moment alone with him again. The others would rise with the sun and Daryl would leave forever.

She reached up with her other hand and held it against his face. He flinched, but didn't move. After a moment he seemed to lean into her touch and she stroked his brow with her thumb.

"I'll say my goodbyes now." She said softly. "Don't be afraid." With that warning she leaned forward, meeting him through the bars. His eyes were wide and wild as she pressed her mouth to the side of his and kissed him. She backed off by an inch and let him have a moment to think about it. When she leaned in again, he turned his head so his lips met hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm overwhelmed by you lovely people.  
**

* * *

Carl opened the door to D block and entered, followed by Hershel and Beth, who was holding the baby.

"Where's Daryl?" Merle asked immediately.

"Hunting, I believe." Hershel said, taking a seat. "I saw him take off a couple of hours ago with his crossbow."

"Little brother got his panties in a bunch about something?"

Hershel paused at this. "I expect he just thought to get some food." He said. "Do you think he's upset?"

Merle shrugged. "Don't know what goes on in that sweet little head of his. What's this then?" He gestured to the others. "I ain't running a daycare."

"We brought breakfast. I needed some extra hands." Hershel admitted. "Still getting used to the crutches."

"This is new?" Merle asked, surprised. "How'd you manage that?"

"Rick chopped it off." Hershel said, enjoying the expression on Merle's face.

"Christ! This some kind of house of horrors?"

"Why does that surprise you? You lost your hand." Hershel said.

"Fuck off, you're not going to shrink my head, old man. How'd you really lose it?"

"Oh I didn't lie to you. I got bit, low on the leg. Rick didn't hesitate. He chopped off the leg and saved my life."

Merle nodded, impressed. "Takes balls." He said. "Didn't even know that was possible."

"Neither did he." Hershel remarked.

Merle sat down and started eating. Hershel nodded at Beth who took a seat next to the man, shifting the baby in her arms.

"This is my youngest daughter, Beth." Hershel said, introducing the girl. "You've already met Maggie."

"I never laid a finger on that girl." Merle declared.

"You took her." Carl said, ignoring Hershel who had held up a hand to the boy.

"Hell yeah, I took her. Glenn was going to take off without telling me where Daryl was." Merle said, unapologetic. "I know what you all think of me. I couldn't risk letting him go. What do you think the odds are, us running into each other like that? I asked nice, but he didn't want to play it that way. Too bad for Glenn."

"You could have trusted him." Carl insisted.

"Maybe you could have trusted him, son. Old Merle knows where he stands."

"So what's the plan?" Hershel asked, steering the conversation away from Glenn and Maggie.

"Supposed to take off this morning. Not sure what Daryl thinks he's doing, dragging things out."

"And then what? You can't go back to Woodbury. Where are you going to go?"

"It don't matter where we go." Merle said. "You people have been holding him back. We can just disappear into the woods and we'll do just fine."

"You won't even consider staying here? Not even for Daryl?" Hershel asked.

Merle stared at the older man as he chewed, taking his time before answering.

"And what?" He spat finally. "Stay locked up in this cage? Is that how it would work? I've done time before. Ain't doing it again. I just spent the better part of a year kissing ass and making myself useful to that lunatic. You explain to me how it'd be any different here. I ain't got time for this shit."

"Maybe it'd be different this time." Hershel suggested. "Rick wasn't in charge last time you were with the Atlanta camp, the way I understand it."

"Hell no, he wasn't. He was just some stray that runt picked up on the street. Couple hours later I'm abandoned and cutting off my own hand. Officer friendly ain't gonna sell it for me, Chief."

"I've also been given to understand that you weren't exactly sober, back there on the roof. How long have you been clean?"

Merle sat back in his chair. "Christ, don't remind me." He sighed. "The Governor was a real tight ass about that. Do you know if Daryl still has my stash?"

The baby gurgled then, distracting everyone.

"What? You think that's funny?" Merle asked, softening his voice just a fraction. "Bet you think it's hilarious that old Merle had to wander around with his hand cut off and nothing to take the edge off. Had to feel everything."

"They went back for you." Hershel said.

Merle just nodded, the fight gone out of him for the moment. "Daryl is the only one who's ever been there for me. He won't let me down."

The baby cooed again and Merle reached over and touched her cheek.

"Would you like to hold her?" Beth asked, innocently.

Merle snatched his hand back. "Can't, darlin'." He said, gesturing toward his stub.

"Of course you can." She said brightly. She shifted in her seat and held the baby out to Merle, who curled his arm to catch the tiny child who was suddenly there.

"I might drop her." Merle warned.

"I doubt that." Hershel smiled. "She's barely a handful. I think a big man like you can manage."

"This ain't gonna work, you know." Merle said, not taking his eyes off Judith. "Ain't no woman ever tied me down and I got no problem resisting this pretty face. I'm a cold son of a bitch."

"Oh, I'm convinced. Don't worry." Hershel smothered a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.  
**

**FYI, might be a few days before I can update again... family/holiday stuff. Unless I manage to grab a sneaky minute or two...  
**

* * *

Daryl stomped through the long grass, knowing he had no chance in hell of catching anything with all the noise he was making. He'd been marching like this for the better part of an hour with no real direction or destination in mind. Finally he stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily. With a grunt of frustration he flung his crossbow to the ground.

"God damn it! Fuck!"

It was his own fault. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been able to sleep and thought he'd take a watch, or at least a quick walk around the perimeter. Of course that thought had gone right out of his head as he passed by C block. His body had turned as if it knew where he wanted to go. As if that had been his plan the entire time.

So he had stood there like an idiot and watched her sleep for who knows how long. Part of him had just wanted to reassure himself that she was still there. Still safe. Part of him had just wanted to see her one last time. Whatever the reason he hadn't counted on her waking up and catching him in the act like some fucking creep. She hadn't called him on it, naturally.

And he'd had to come off as so fucking needy. Should never have asked her to come with them in the first place and then he'd gone and asked her again. And the answer was still no. Daryl's stomach clenched every time he thought of leaving. Now he was out here pretending to hunt, when really he was just avoiding everyone and putting off the inevitable. Merle was going to be pissed.

Daryl flushed once more as his mind returned to her kiss. Their kiss. She'd warned him in advance so he'd managed to not make a complete ass of himself by running away. He'd been so unsure of himself. Did she even want him to kiss her back? All he'd known was that it was probably his last chance and it was one regret he thought he could live without.

So he'd turned his head and those couple of inches had made all the difference. He'd surprised her, he knew. Hell, he'd surprised himself. But she'd gotten over it quickly enough. He'd felt clumsy and awkward as fuck, but she'd continued to press her mouth against his as if it was alright. She'd ran her hand through his hair and held him in place; only the bars between them. It had crossed his mind to move inside the cell, to really feel her in his arms. She'd moaned and the sound had shot through his body straight to his groin.

He'd heard someone moving around in their cell then and it was like cold water being poured over him. He'd sprung away from her like she'd burned his skin. She had, in a way. He'd never forget the sensation of her hands on him. That was something he could take with him. The awkwardness had taken over then and he'd had no idea what to say.

"Daryl," She'd begun to speak.

"Goodbye." He'd spat out and then had turned on his heel, not quite running, in the opposite direction. He'd been going for some time before he really took note of his surroundings.

Funny how he'd been refusing to sleep in the cells; hadn't even joined Carol in hers long enough to hold her. He was so worried about being caged that he'd missed the fact that he'd been in one cage or another his whole life. All of his own making. It was only in those brief moments with Carol that he ever felt like he'd finally slipped free. It was like each breath he took was laboured until he spotted her. Having her within sight was like air to his lungs. And now he would go off with Merle and suffocate.

Daryl absently rubbed at the scar across his chest. It reminded him of everything. Of how much he owed Merle. Of how, for as long as he could remember, Merle was the only one who loved him.

Merle had been in and out of Juvie throughout most of his teens. Daryl never knew the details, or couldn't remember. He was ten years younger than Merle and was mostly invisible to all of them. He hadn't been lying to Andrea. He had been lost in the woods for nine days. No one had noticed.

Daryl guessed he'd had a few too many knocks to the head as a kid because there seemed to be huge gaps in his memory. Like maybe he was so invisible that he hadn't even noticed himself for months at a time. He couldn't remember how or why simple slaps had turned into vicious beatings. Sometimes his Daddy would take off for awhile and he'd be at his uncle's; the only peaceful times he could recall.

Merle was a lot like their Daddy. He had a temper and he liked booze and drugs. Not a great combination. And he liked women. Well, sex with them at least. They'd always laughed at him any time he'd start mooning over some girl. Convinced him there was some deficit within himself that he was too stupid to see. He'd stayed away from the girls. Realized eventually that the only girls who would go with a Dixon probably weren't worth having.

Daryl recognized that Merle could be mean. He was mean most of the time to almost everyone. But he was nicest to Daryl, when he was in a mood to be. It helped that Daryl was so much younger. Merle liked kids.

The night Daryl got the scar, Merle was passed out in the other room. He'd screamed for him, but Merle was coming off something and oblivious to the fight going on in the next room. Daryl had been seventeen.

Merle had awakened that next morning, seen all the blood and what Daryl had done. He didn't hesitate, not for a second. Told the cops he'd done it. Went to jail. Daryl had had to spend half a year in foster care and then slept on various couches until Merle got sprung. First thing Merle did was come for him. It'd been the two of them ever since. Until Atlanta.

If only they hadn't left Merle on that rooftop. If only Merle hadn't taken Glenn and Maggie. But there was no way around these facts. Merle couldn't be a part of their group. And Daryl was with Merle. Always.

Daryl angrily wiped at his face and noticed something across the field. A deer. A buck. He wouldn't go back empty handed. He would have one last offering to give. A dead animal would have to replace the words he couldn't say.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

Rick could hear Merle yelling from D block. He turned back to Glenn. "He knows something is wrong. There's no way Daryl would have left him here all day."

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked.

"I want to go look for him." Rick said. "And I think we should bring Merle."

"No. We don't need him." Glenn said immediately.

"Merle can track." Rick pointed out. "He'll want to find Daryl as much as we do."

"Or he'll take us both down. I don't trust him." Glenn insisted.

"Look, he's gone along with everything so far. All he wants is to leave with Daryl. He doesn't like us, but I don't think we're in any danger from him." Rick paused. "And we'll keep him in front of us, just in case."

Glenn followed Rick reluctantly to D block.

"It's about time!" Merle snarled from behind his bars. "Where the hell is my brother?"

"We don't know." Rick admitted. "He hasn't come back from hunting. We're going to go look for him. We could use your help."

"That so?" Merle asked, looking surprised.

"Are we going to have any problems if I let you out of there?" Rick asked.

"All I care about is Daryl." Merle said. "Let me out and I'll find him. I don't need your help."

"Well, you've got it anyway." Rick said, opening the door.

Merle brushed past them with barely a glance at Glenn, who rolled his eyes.

"Need a knife or something." Merle said as they walked through the prison and into the yard.

Rick nodded, having already foreseen this and handed him a blade. "I'm not sure if this is as good a fit as your last knife, but I thought it might work. Do you need a hand?"

"Hell yeah, I need a hand. Lost my other one in Atlanta." Merle turned away from Rick, shrugging off his attempt to help, and attached the new blade to his arm. "That'll work." He said, making sure it was firmly in place.

They paused outside the gate as Merle looked around for Daryl's trail. Merle headed out silently and Rick and Glenn followed. It became apparent fairly quickly that Merle was no more comfortable with them at his back than they were with him at theirs. He kept glancing back and speeding up.

"You're being paranoid." Glenn said finally, when Merle had stopped and turned to face them.

"Really?" Merle asked. "Can't say as I trust you as far as I can throw you, and believe me, little man, I could throw you quite a ways. Who is to say you all haven't lured me out here to finish me off? Gets real easy with me out of the picture."

"Why would we arm you?" Glenn asked.

"To get me out the front door. You'd need to do your dirty work away from the rest. No sense in bloodying everyone's hands." Merle smirked. "Can't have too many people knowing. They might let it slip to Daryl."

"We're not murderers!" Glenn yelled, outraged. "If anyone should be paranoid around here it's us. You're the one with a grudge. No one wanted you to cut off your hand. We went back for you! But you, beating me? Throwing that walker at me? That was on purpose. You'd like us all dead. Don't think we don't know that."

"Man, don't flatter yourself. You're barely a blip on my radar. I don't care if you live or die. How many times I got to say the only thing I care about is Daryl? The only reason your nose is out of joint is because you wouldn't just tell me what I wanted to know. Daryl is all I got. The only feelings I got for you lot is annoyance and fucking indifference." Merle sniffed and looked away for a moment. "The walker may have been out of line." He shrugged and walked on.

"Was that an apology?" Glenn yelled after him, in amazement. "Really?"

Rick put his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Let's not push it right now. Our goal here is to find Daryl." Rick reminded him.

Merle stopped again in a field and looked around. "Was Daryl in a snit this morning?" He asked.

"No one spoke to him." Rick said. "Hershel saw him going out the gate with his crossbow. Why?"

"He hung out here for awhile. This wasn't no hunting trip. He's hiding." Merle shook his head. "At least he was up to here. Then he's moves off with purpose." Merle glanced up across the field. "Stupid being out here like this when you're distracted. That shit gets you bit."

"Daryl sometimes hunts for two, three days at a time. The only reason I'm worried is because he wouldn't have left you all this time." Rick said.

"We also had a little plan to leave this morning." Merle pointed out. "He's stalling. Doesn't want to leave his boyfriend, Rick. Or Mouse. Dragging things out ain't going to make it any easier. But he's like a dog with a bone. It's hard for him to let go. He hopes." Merle said this last like it was embarrassing. A dirty word.

"Funny, I'd say just the opposite." Rick said, sounding angry. "I'd say that man has had so much hurt and disappointment in his life that the walls he's built up also shut out any feeling of hope. It's a good thing he has such a survival instinct. He might have given up a long time ago. And I mean long before all of this went down."

"What, you a shrink now too?" Merle sneered.

"It's obvious to anyone who's looking. What do you think the point is, for him? Why does he get up each day?"

"Christ!" Merle spat. "Are we hunting for him or are we just going to stand around here and moan about our periods!"

"You know how long he was with us before anyone could touch him without him flinching?" Rick asked. "You do that to him?"

"You best shut your trap." Merle said dangerously. "I never put a mark on that boy."

Rick stared at Merle in disbelief, but willed his anger to subside. This wouldn't get them anywhere.

It looked like Merle was about to say something else, when Daryl appeared at the edge of the clearing, pulling a buck behind him.

"Hey!" He called out. "Could use a hand."

Glenn clapped his hands and grinned like an idiot, relieved.

"Very funny." Daryl said, dropping his load and wiping his brow. He stared then, at the three of them as if just realizing what an odd group they made. "Something wrong?"

"You've been gone long enough." Merle pointed out. "Some people were getting themselves worked up."

"Spotted this one." Daryl gestured to the animal behind him. "He made me work for it. Heavy sucker, too."

"Any signs?" Rick asked.

"Couple of geeks." Daryl squinted. "Not a sound from Woodbury."

"We'd best get back before we lose the light." Rick suggested. "Guess you're stuck here another night."

"Don't I know it." Merle said, moving to help Daryl lift the buck. "This hunk of meat has got hope written all over it."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

Carol felt a knot in her stomach at the sight of the men returning through the fence. She was relieved that Daryl was safe, but mortified that she'd have to face him again. She was so sure when she'd kissed him that it was truly goodbye. And for a moment she was content. She hadn't let him go without knowing what it would feel like to kiss someone because she really wanted to. She'd forgotten, but felt it was important to have that memory. A memory of a touch that wasn't feared. And she believed that Daryl needed that memory too.

And then he'd shoved himself away from her and ran out of there like he couldn't get away fast enough. She was ashamed of herself for pushing him into something he clearly didn't want. She blamed herself for letting Maggie fill her head with romantic notions. She was old enough to know better.

She felt herself move reluctantly toward the field where the others had gathered. When she saw Beth, she took Judith from her, just to have something to do with her hands.

"Looks like we feast tonight." She heard Axel say, suddenly there beside her.

Carol just nodded, unable to speak just then. It seemed unfair to Axel to be so angry with him simply because he was there. Axel peered down at the baby and touched her hand, letting the tiny fingers curl around his own.

"You look like her Momma." He said.

Carol continued to ignore him and the fresh stab of pain his words had delivered. She wasn't anyone's mother. Not anymore. She risked looking directly at the men who were busy stringing the deer up. Daryl's back was to her, but Merle was looking her in the eye. She couldn't place his expression and was the first to look away.

The fire was lit and the meat was cooking in no time. Somehow Carol wasn't surprised to see Merle taking over the cooking duties with Daryl. Seeing them together after all this time reminded her of how they'd been back at the camp. Even when Merle had been half out of his mind on drugs, there were certain tasks that he and Daryl could perform with ease, never exchanging a word. They were very much a unit.

She sat with the baby and Axel at her side, trying to catch pieces of conversation. Glenn was pretty animated, talking with Maggie. Carol looked away. It always felt like she was intruding when she looked at those two. She felt a twinge of jealousy at how they had managed to find each other. She envied the joy they shared in spite of everything else. The joy they made for each other.

"Eat." A voice commanded, handing her a plate. Daryl barely glanced at her. His eyes darted to Axel for a second, before he headed back to the other side of the fire to sit next to his brother. The Dixons were eating their meal a little outside of the circle that the group had naturally formed.

Axel shifted next to her and Carol sensed he was about to speak. "I'm sometimes a bit dense." He said at last. He didn't explain further, but when he got up to get a plate, he didn't return to sit beside her.

It wasn't long before Maggie took his place. "Let me hold her so you can eat properly." The young woman said, taking Judith. Carol dutifully picked at her meal. The thought crossed her mind that without Daryl, meat like this would become a very rare treat. Perhaps he knew this and wanted to feed them one last time.

"Are they still leaving? Did he say anything to you?" Maggie whispered.

"No. I imagine they'll leave in the morning." Carol said.

"Have you even spoken to him?" Maggie pushed.

Carol was alarmed to feel her eyes suddenly fill with tears. She'd been so agitated all day, worrying about what she'd done and where he was and when he'd leave for good. It was too much.

"Carol, I'm sorry!" Maggie said quickly. She reached out for her, but Carol was too quick. She was on her feet and walking back to the prison before she'd really decided what she wanted to do. She was drawing attention to herself, she knew. It was alright. She'd endured worse than embarrassment before and there would be something horrific to distract them all soon enough, she was certain.

The worst thing was that there was really no where for her to go. They all lived in such close proximity to each other. There was no privacy. No secrets. It was necessary for their safety, but undesirable at times like these, when she just wanted to be alone.

Predictably, she ended up in her cell, sitting on her bunk. It was after sunset, so she was in the dark, thankful for the mask it provided. She knew from the sound he made as he walked that it was Hershel who had come to find her.

"You're missing the cookout." He observed gently, sitting down next to her.

"I'll live." She sighed. The simple reassurance had such weight to it these days. "I don't have much of an appetite." She confessed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Hershel spoke again. He surprised her by taking her hand. "I'm sorry if we put any pressure on you, Carol. I think we're all upset at the thought of losing Daryl and we might have put the job of convincing him to stay on your shoulders."

"He's not going to stay. He told me." She said, picking at the tread bare blanket on her cot.

"I imagine he's very torn right now."

"I don't know about that." Carol said. "He doesn't seem to have any doubt about leaving with Merle."

"Just because he's firm on his decision doesn't mean it's an easy one." Hershel said. "I know the two of you are close and I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. But I hope you know that you won't be alone here after he's gone. We all care for you. And we need you, very much."

Carol couldn't hold back the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She did fear the loneliness that seemed inevitable. She'd been very lonely since Lori's death, opting to take a new cell to avoid the other one feeling empty. And this last day without Daryl was just a taste of what was to come.

She didn't always know her purpose, but she'd become stronger. Useful. And Daryl was a big part of that. They were the odd ones out, so they'd stuck together. They had scars in common and could recognize pain without having to talk about it. Between the two of them, they were whole. Or so she thought. Carol would never get Sophia back, but Merle had returned to Daryl and she supposed he didn't need her any more.

"I need to just let him go." Carol admitted.

Hershel nodded and squeezed her hand. "I imagine he's telling himself something very similar. I might point out that they've already been here a day longer than expected."

"Don't, Hershel, please." Carol begged. "There's nothing left in me for hope. I don't have the energy. I don't believe in it anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.  
**

**I might have had this chapter up a bit earlier, but my head had become so inflated that I actually floated away. Luckily the local authorities acted quickly and I was rescued.  
**

**Here is Chapter 13 on the first day of 2013. I wish you all good things in the New Year.  
**

* * *

Daryl lay awake on the top bunk in a cell with Merle. Merle had insisted and Daryl hadn't fought him. Wouldn't fight him on anything now. No point. Merle wasn't sleeping either, he could tell. Probably thought he was going to take off on him. The paranoia would make sense if Merle was still high. His brother didn't understand that they were right in the middle of the only place he wanted to be.

Daryl turned over again and could almost hear Merle rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you just go fuck her one last time if that's what's got you all twitchy." Merle said from beneath him.

"Shut up." Daryl said, without any real energy behind it. "It ain't like that."

"No kidding." Merle snorted. "If the end of the world can't inspire you to get it up, then I guess you ain't ever gonna get your dick wet."

Daryl ignored him. This was nothing new from Merle and maybe it was just that his brother was tired, but the words lacked their usual bite.

"Well, I guess if it don't bother you then it shouldn't bother me." Merle went on. "It's kind of a relief to see you even want a woman. Even if you're too backwards to take what's put right in front of you. I used to worry that you were a fuckin' faggot. A Dixon! But I'd put up with that, since you're my brother. At least you'd been quiet about it."

"Fuck off, Merle." Daryl said, hoping Merle was done for the night.

"Christ even fags are better off that just being, nothing." Merle went on.

"That's big of you." Daryl said. He imagined that if Merle had really believed he was a fag, he would have beaten it out of him. Or tried his best.

"It's the nothing that worried me more." Merle said.

"You never worried about me. Hell you weren't there half the time. Completely fried the other half." Daryl insisted.

"I wondered if Daddy did something. Something worse to you." Merle said. This was a confession, if Daryl had ever heard one. He'd seen Merle out of his mind with regret before. High as a kite and promising anyone who'd listen that he'd change. But this, this was something that Merle had never said out loud. Daryl could tell from the the way his voice changed. The way the words were forced through his teeth. The silence stretched and Daryl realized Merle expected an answer.

"No. Nothing like that. He just liked cutting on me, that's all." Daryl said. That was meant to be reassuring. "This been on your mind all this time? I'm forty years old, Merle. You coulda asked."

"That the truth?" Merle asked.

"That's the truth."

They lay silently for awhile, sleep still not coming.

"So did you really fuck Justine at Duane's that time?" Merle asked.

Daryl flipped to his other side in annoyance. "Stupid bitch." He grunted.

"That a yes?" Merle pressed.

"If I say yes, will you go the fuck to sleep?"

"I'd sleep easier if I knew you'd fucked at least once in your sorry ass life." Merle admitted. "Not sure what you got against it."

"Nothing. Just don't have a taste for those skanks like you and Daddy." Daryl said.

"Justine was a fucking skank." Merle said.

"Don't I know it." Daryl said.

"And you fucked her. So maybe you're not any better than me after all."

"I don't think I'm better than you." Daryl said, surprised that this was on Merle's mind.

"Don't you? Don't get high. Don't fuck. Don't do nothing like your big brother. Ain't even ever been in the clink. You're a good boy."

"I ain't good. Good for nothing, like you said." Daryl said. "Who the fuck taught me to track and to shoot and to fight? I know the woods from when we hid in them. You're all I know. I never thought I was better than you. I wanted to be as good as you."

"Ain't that a laugh." Merle said, though he sounded pleased. "So, Justine then?"

"Yeah." Daryl confessed reluctantly. "More like she fucked me." He added. He left out the part where Merle had been out of his mind that night. Had forced something down Daryl's throat. Daryl had spent half the night confused and shaky. Had no idea what he was on and was just trying to ride it out, waiting for Merle so they could go home.

He had only vague memories of Justine grabbing him, straddling him, taking over when he failed to achieve any sort of rhythm. Finally she'd had enough and shoved him off of her. 'Useless', she'd called him. He'd softened immediately and she'd laughed at him. Did that even count? He hadn't even come.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut against the old embarrassment. It had been years ago and these people were most likely dead now. Soon it would be just him and Merle again. That had always been the safest place to be.

The thing with Justine had only rarely crossed his mind, except lately when he was with Carol. She teased him sometimes and he was never sure if she was serious or not. And though he knew Carol was worlds away from Justine in every way he could think to compare the two, it still felt like too much was at risk. He hoped Carol would never laugh at him, but he couldn't be sure. Even Merle and his Daddy had recognized that something wasn't quite right with him. He'd fuck it up and embarrass himself again. Best to stay away. Christ, he couldn't believe he'd kissed her. His heart started pounding at the memory. He wanted to do it again.

"Seemed okay today. With you and Rick. And Glenn." Daryl said after it had been quiet for awhile.

"Oh yeah, we're all best friends now." Merle yawned. "You know how they are. They're on your side when they need you."

"Seems like we could give it a couple of days." Daryl tried. "Before we take off. Maybe it'll work out." Daryl hadn't ever asked Merle for anything and braced himself for whatever his brother would throw at him.

"It ain't even them." Merle said after a moment. "I could maybe put up with them if I had to."

"Then what?" Daryl asked.

"That woman. Michonne." Merle said. "She would like to kill me. I got to sleep sometime. Why do you think I agreed to be locked up here so easily?"

"She got a reason?" Daryl asked, disappointment filling him.

"Sure." Merle shrugged. "Governor sent me and some boys to take care of her. We did a piss poor job of it. She's scary." Merle admitted. "I got her once, in the leg."

"You shot her."

"And then I lied to the Governor about her being dead. You see where that got me." Merle said. "I can't stay where she's at. The rest of them do gooders, I can handle. But I ain't ever going to be able to turn my back on that woman."

"I can talk to Rick." Daryl offered.

"And say what, exactly? She's not under anyone's thumb. You were too busy mooning over Mouse and her boyfriend to notice, but that crazy bitch didn't take her eyes off me the whole night. She's itching for her chance to finish me."

"Not like you to run away from some woman." Daryl pushed.

"Fuck you, bro. You ain't ever been hunted by her. She had walkers for pets. That crazy shit is creepy as hell. Can't predict what someone like her will do. I just want to be clear of her."

Daryl fell silent again. There didn't seem to be anything else to say. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how many hours were left before sunrise. It was all slipping away.

"Daryl, you still with me?" Merle's voice came from below, gruff but something else as well.

"Always." Daryl said.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

Rick entered the common area, not entirely surprised to see Hershel already there, drinking coffee. It was not yet light out, though it would be in another half hour. Rick helped himself to a coffee and joined Hershel at the table.

"So today is the day." Hershel began.

Rick grimaced and took a big mouthful of coffee to avoid talking for a moment.

"Wish I could say it wasn't." He said finally. "Any sign of them?"

"I saw Daryl taking some gear out to the yard earlier." Hershel said. "I guess none of us got much sleep."

"I don't believe it." Rick admitted. "We've never lost someone like this. He doesn't want to go. I can feel it."

"Doesn't look like he's going to change his mind." Hershel said. "We should pick a rendezvous point. Somewhere we could go should we ever need to find each other."

"You don't think we're going to be able to stay here." Rick looked at Hershel and saw the truth. "Well, I've learned from experience that once you separate there's no going back. I was with a man named Morgan. I used a radio, left notes. I'll never see him again. Either of us gets on the wrong side of a herd and we're lost for sure."

"Merle and Daryl managed to find each other. And Daryl wasn't even looking." Hershel pointed out.

"I wish I had your optimism." Rick shook his head. "You pick a place, if that helps." Rick stared past Hershel, wondering if there was something else he could say to convince Daryl to stay. "What did Carol say?"

"I think we should leave Carol out of it." Hershel admitted. "She's having a hard time and I don't want her to to blame herself when he goes."

Rick nodded in agreement but was disappointed. He'd felt so confident that they'd be able to talk Daryl out of leaving. Had he completely misread the man? He had counted on Daryl's loyalty, but clearly Merle had the greater claim.

"Guess I'll go talk to him." Rick got up from the table, grabbed a second cup of coffee and headed out to the yard.

He found Daryl stuffing things into the bike's side pockets. "We'll gather up some supplies for you." Rick said, handing Daryl the coffee.

"No room." Daryl said. "Gonna try and grab a truck up on the highway. Not gonna go far on the bike."

"Why don't you go ahead and take one of these trucks."

"You'll need it." Daryl's eyes lingered on the watch tower. Carol had watch, Rick knew. He didn't comment.

"You know what direction you're taking?"

Daryl shrugged. "Away from Woodbury." Simple enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick could see Axel making his way over with his tools. He suppressed the panic that struck him and turned his attention back to Daryl, who seemed to be turning to go back inside.

"Wait." Rick said, reaching out and holding Daryl by the shoulder. The man felt tense, but didn't move away from his grasp. "I always felt bad, felt real bad, about what happened with Merle. I never meant to abandon him there. Never meant to leave him in a situation where he had to cut off his own hand. But I cuffed him. It was my decision and my fault. And the fact that you stayed with us and by my side all this time, in spite of that, well, I'm grateful. I don't think I fully appreciated what it meant for you, to lose your brother. Until now."

Rick dropped his hand from Daryl's shoulder and the two men stood there silently for a moment. Daryl shifted on his feet, his eyes darting back and forth between Rick and D block.

"Hell, I know what Merle's like." Daryl spoke finally. "I expect you did what you had to. And I know how fast everything can go to shit these days. I ain't got no hard feelings about that. You've done alright by me."

"Got my tools." Axel said, coming up beside them. "You could use a tune up before you head out."

Daryl glared at the man. "Keep your hands to yourself." He spat.

Axel lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey man, just trying to be helpful."

"Might not be a bad idea." Rick said.

"If this is about your lady, I get it." Axel said. "Not like she hasn't shot me down a dozen times anyway. Seems like she could of just said she was spoken for. She had no problem clearing up the whole lesbian thing."

The two men stared at Axel.

"What?" Daryl asked, finally.

"Message received." Axel said.

"You been bothering Carol?" Rick asked, amused.

"Little bit, maybe." Axel confessed. "You know how long it's been since I've had a woman?" Axel shook his head.

"Best get used to it, asshole. I don't see your dry spell ending any time soon." Daryl said. "This ain't the fucking Dating Game."

"It's alright." Rick said, putting a hand on Daryl. "Carol can handle herself."

"Yeah, sure she can." Daryl huffed. "You never got a full taste of Ed Peletier. That's the type of man she chose."

"And you." Rick pointed out, daring Daryl to address his real concern. "She chose you, too."

Daryl stared at the ground. "Like I said."

"Daryl," Rick began, alarmed at the turn the conversation had taken. Was he really comparing himself to Carol's husband?

"Gotta go get Merle." Daryl said, walking off.

"So no tune up?" Axel asked.

Rick rubbed his hand across his face. "Best just to leave it." He said finally. Maybe his luck would change and the bike would break down before they could leave the prison.

The sun was higher in the sky now and the others were starting to make their way to the yard. Rick wished that for just a minute out of the day he could know what the hell he was doing. These people were looking to him, always. They trusted him, even when he kept failing. Did he even understand what he was doing when he had cuffed Merle? To take away any human being's reasonable chance of surviving in this new world? It was unpardonable. Merle had been violent. A pain in the ass. He hadn't liked him. Felt safer with him cuffed. He'd known as soon as he'd seen the tears in Daryl Dixon's eyes that it had been the wrong choice.

And Sophia. He'd had her in his arms, safe. She'd begged him not to leave her there. Rick had made the wrong choice again. Maybe they would have both been killed if he'd tried to take her with him. He'd never know. But at least he wouldn't have to spend each day trying to live with himself. Every time he saw Carol with Judith, he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from begging her forgiveness.

Lori. What he wouldn't give for just ten minutes with her. Just enough time to tell her that he loved her. He'd always loved her. And he was ashamed that his anger and pride let him forget that.

Maybe these were things he should be saying to Daryl. How could he make Daryl see that no matter what he feels he owes his brother, it's himself he has to live with. Rick tossed the remains of his coffee into the dust. Time had run out and he'd failed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me.  
**

* * *

Carol had turned away from the scene below her. She couldn't watch anymore. She just hoped they would leave without any prolonged goodbyes. She didn't have the strength to face him again. The most she could wish for now was that he'd be gone quickly, without a fuss. She intended to remain exactly where she was until she heard the sound of his motorcycle driving away.

Carol kept her gaze out toward the perimeter, but she wasn't really seeing anything. She struggled to escape her thoughts, but there would be no relief. Perhaps she should have gone to him the night before. It's not like she had slept. But she'd known he was with Merle. And besides, if he'd wanted to see her again, he knew where to find her. And now it was too late. Everyone was gathering outside to say goodbye. She'd missed her chance to be alone with him.

She heard the door behind her opening, then and felt a surge of hope that Daryl had come up to see her one last time. She turned and was at once struck with disappointment and fear. It was Merle.

"No need to look at me like that, Sweetness. I know I'm the wrong brother." Merle smiled and continued to make his way toward her.

"How did you get out?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

"Daryl forgot to lock the door. Guess he's distracted this morning." Merle grinned.

Carol forgot her fear as anger quickly replaced it. "How can you be so cruel?" She asked. "Can't you see what he's made for himself here? What it means to him? How can you ask him to give up everything?"

"What?" Merle leaned back against the rail and stared at her. "You think anything here means as much to him as his own brother?"

"Yes!" Carol said immediately. "What kind of brother have you been to him? You share blood, but family means more than that. That's what he has here. You're taking him away from his family."

"You're just sore 'cause you're holding a torch. It was hopeless. You must have realized that. Daryl's different." Merle cast a look behind him and spat to the ground below.

"Not so different." Carol said coolly, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"That so?" Merle asked. He gave her a once over and then broke out into another grin. "Forget it, sister. I know him better than you do."

"It's not just about me." Carol pushed on. All the thoughts that had been plaguing her, rushing out. "Everyone here loves Daryl. And yes, we depend on him a lot. But he needs us too."

"Oh yeah? For what?" Merle asked. He looked genuinely curious and Carol was struck dumb. What did Daryl need them for? Nothing, was the first answer that came to mind.

"What do you want?" She asked Merle. "Why did you come up here?" She wasn't going to beg him for Daryl, when clearly he had no intention of staying.

"Last chance to change your mind." Merle shrugged. "I know Daryl wants you to come with us. I know you probably don't want to go anywhere with me. But I don't bite, I swear. I wouldn't lay a finger on any woman that belonged to my brother. I don't have any issue with you. You weren't on that rooftop. As far as I know, your only crime was staying with that prick of a husband of yours for so long."

"What?" Carol was speechless for the second time in as many minutes.

"You think I don't care about Daryl? That I'm some kind of monster? I love my baby brother." Merle said. "I want him to be happy. Of course I do. And if you're the ticket, then you should come along."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Carol insisted, wide-eyed.

"Why not?" Merle asked. "You love him. None of these babies are yours. You got no strings here."

"Didn't you hear me when I said we are a family?" Carol asked. "Those kids are as good as mine. And Hershel and Glenn and Maggie and Rick. They're all mine. Daryl too. I've lost too many people to turn my back on anyone now."

"You're just gonna let him go?" Merle asked.

"It's his choice." Carol said firmly.

Merle glanced down at the yard again for a moment. "Well, Hell, it ain't nothing to me." He said finally.

"It should be." Carol said. "Rick would never force Daryl to make a choice like this. He loves him like a brother should."

"You don't know nothin' about me and Daryl."

"I know that you need him." Carol said. "You need him. You don't have anything else. Daryl is the only one who cares about you. You need him more than I do. So take him."

Merle's smile turned ugly and he took a step toward her. "I don't need your permission, Sweetheart. Like you said, Daryl's already made his choice."

"Then what are you doing here, asking me to tag along?" Carol asked, boldly. "You feel guilty. You know he's just coming out of obligation. What does he owe you, exactly, that he's willing to hand over his whole life to you?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Merle said, his voice steady and low. He was hovering over her now. She could feel his breath hit her face. "You judging me? That's a laugh. What would have happened to your little girl if her daddy hadn't got bit? How long do you think you could have kept her at arm's length? Women. You're either whores or doormats."

Carol stared back at him but remained silent. He couldn't say anything to her about Sophia that she hadn't already said to herself. She'd obviously hit a nerve. She'd hurt him and he was trying to hurt her back.

They both jumped and turned at the sudden sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Stand back." Michonne commanded.

Merle raised his hands up but didn't move away from Carol.

"Hold up there a second, Michonne." Merle said, his tone friendly again. "Carol and I were just having a chat."

The woman's eyes didn't move from Merle as he started to move around. "I get that you're pissed about what happened. It was a lucky shot. Christ, you were trying to kill me too. Now that we're away from the Governor, why don't we call it even? Clean slate."

"Move." Michonne commanded and Carol realized what she wanted to do.

"He's not armed." Carol pointed out. "You can't just kill him."

"Move." The woman repeated.

"Best stand back." Merle said then, taking Carol's arm and pulling her behind him.

"Merle isn't worth it." Carol tried, knowing how it would hurt Daryl to lose Merle now.

"I don't know why you defend him." Michonne said. "It's obvious his brother was better off without him."

"Well Daryl wouldn't appreciate you making that decision for him. And no one will appreciate you killing one of our own."

"This man?" Michonne looked skeptical.

"Yes. He's a part of this group." Carol insisted. "You need to back off." Carol stepped in front of Merle then, pointing her gun at Michonne.

Michonne looked annoyed, but lowered her weapon. "I heard what he said to you."

"Yes, well, sometimes that's how it is with family. His bark is bigger than his bite."

Merle was about to respond when Michonne held up her hand. "Wait. What is that sound?"

Carol listened, her heart filling with dread. "I know that sound." She said. Her eyes scanned the perimeter. "Herd."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

Daryl walked back toward his bike, annoyed as fuck with Merle. He'd wandered off without a word when he'd been the one bitching about Daryl stalling. Now Daryl could see the group gathered around his bike, looking mopey and Christ he didn't want some kind of God Damned big send off with crying and shit. He didn't know what to do when they came at him with their open faces and their open arms. Shit. There'd definitely be hugging.

He walked as slowly as he could, but they noticed him anyway, all turning at once to face him. He could see Beth was blubbering already. Beth? Christ. Had he ever said more than two sentences to her? What the fuck? The quicker he could get this over with, the better. Hershel put his hands on him first.

"Here's a map. I marked a spot on here. I thought if we needed to find each other at some point, this would be a good idea. We could leave a note or something. It'd be a trail to follow if nothing else."

Daryl just nodded and put the map with his other things on the bike. Didn't bother telling the man that he doubted they'd ever find each other again. He and Merle didn't have a destination in mind. Just wanted to be gone. Out of Georgia altogether, probably.

Hershel gave his shoulder a squeeze. "We'll miss you, son. I hate to see you go." Another nod would have to do. Daryl didn't trust his voice just then and wished Hershel would save all his soft eyed Daddy crap for Glenn.

"I was hoping I'd get to learn the crossbow." Carl said. "When I got tall enough."

"You're tough enough with your gun." Daryl said, feeling an odd surge of affection for the boy. He'd been mostly an annoyance in the beginning, always wandering the fuck off. Stealing people's guns. But he'd turned out all right. He'd be boss of them all one of these days. Carl stuck out his hand then, like a little man, so Daryl shook it.

"I'm glad you got your brother back." Carl said.

"Thanks." Daryl managed to say. No one else considered it good news.

Beth was there then, giving him a hug so quickly he didn't have a chance to relax before she was gone again.

"It's so weird," Glenn said. "It's just me and Carol left now, of the original Atlanta group. It's strange how things turn out."

"Yeah, well. Don't count yourself out. You're pretty bad ass. For a Chinaman."

Glenn laughed and rolled his eyes. Daryl gave him a light punch on the arm, hoping he managed to pick a spot that Merle hadn't fucked up. It hurt to look at Glenn.

"Come here." Maggie's voice was shaky. Without waiting for permission she wrapped her arms tightly around him. When she didn't release him after a moment, he managed to bring one arm up and give her a pat on the back. "You don't have to go." She whispered.

"I do." Daryl said, managing to untangle himself from her.

Rick was coming at him then with Judith in his arms. Fuck, this was torture. Where the fuck was Merle? How long was he going to have to stand out here with everyone staring at him with their sad ass faces on. He wished they'd just go and leave him be. He didn't want to feel any of this. Didn't want to feel anything at all.

"I owe you so much." Rick began. "But this is the biggest debt, this little one right here. Thank you."

"We've been over that." Daryl said, trying to dismiss the man. He bit down hard on his lip to distract himself. It was an old habit.

"You've got to know we never would have made it this far without you. You're the best partner I've ever had."

Christ. Was that hard? His last partner had slept with his wife and tried to kill him.

"You're like a brother to me." Rick said.

Daryl stared at the ground. His traitorous heart wished that it was true. How different everything would be if Rick was his brother.

Daryl managed to look up, eyes darting around the group. No Carol. He'd been pissed with her since the night before. No real reason. Except she'd kissed him that morning and by nightfall seemed to be pretty cozy with the con. And he'd brought home that buck which she barely touched.

Daryl realized Rick was holding out his hand, so he quickly shook it and gave a nod to the group in general, hoping that'd be enough to send them packing. It wasn't. He glanced up toward the tower again, anger growing inside him. Everything they'd been through and she wasn't even gonna say goodbye? He realized he was pacing and forced himself to stop.

"Where's Merle?" Rick asked.

"He'll be here in a minute." Daryl said as if it were true. "Maybe it'd be better if you all left before he gets here." He winced at how that sounded. Sure he wanted to be rid of them, but just because this was fucking hard and they weren't making it any easier by standing around telling him how they'd miss him and he was their brother and shit. Pretty soon they'd have him crying like some pansy ass and then Merle would be all over that. Not worth it.

"Carol is on watch." Maggie said then.

Daryl shot a look at her. "I don't need to know where the fuck Carol is." He spat. Hadn't meant to do that. Could see them exchanging looks as if they knew one thing about him and Carol. And he was lying. And they knew it. He always had to know where Carol was. That was the point. He never looked anywhere without first looking for her face.

"You'll regret it." Maggie said, not afraid of him.

He'd add it to the fucking pile. No way was he going to go up there looking for her. Not with everyone staring and waiting for Christ knows what. So they all stood there awkwardly and Daryl wondered if he should say something else so that his last words to them weren't so God Damned dramatic.

He knew Rick had heard it at almost the same moment he did. He looked up and saw the man staring back at him, realization dawning on his face.

"Quiet, everyone!" Rick hushed them, turning around. They all strained to hear.

"Is that a truck?" Glenn asked.

"Something heavier." Daryl said. "Maybe one of those armoured trucks Michonne mentioned?"

"So they're coming?" Maggie asked.

Rick handed the baby to Beth. "Go, quickly. Lock yourselves in C block. Get whatever supplies together you can. Especially the formula and food. Anything else we can look for later."

"Are we running?" Maggie asked.

"I need to see what we're up against." Rick said. "But we need to be ready for anything. Carl, go with Beth. Protect them." Rick looked at Daryl. "You should grab Merle and go while it's still an option."

"As if." Daryl said, annoyed.

Rick didn't hide his relief. "Come with me," He said, heading back toward the prison. "We need our guns."

Daryl remained where he was.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I got what I need right here." Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow and gun from his bike. He glanced up at the tower. "I'm not letting her out of my sight." He said simply. "I'll go up there and see what the fuck is up. If we can hear it, she must be able to see something."

Rick nodded his agreement and took off. Daryl glanced around once more for any sign of Merle. "Son of a bitch." He muttered as he entered the tower and began to climb the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

**I spent a lot of time listening to 'Devil's Got A Gun' by Whitehorse while writing this.  
**

**Huge thank you for everyone taking the time to read and review. You're awesome and you give me silly smiles every day.  
**

* * *

"Herd." The words were barely out of her mouth when the door to the tower banged open revealing Daryl this time. Michonne had stepped back and Merle had his hand on her wrist, easing the gun down and away from where it had been trained on the other woman.

Daryl raised his crossbow and pointed it toward them, but Carol couldn't be sure if it was Michonne or Merle he was targeting. "Where you been?" He asked angrily.

"Just saying my goodbyes." Merle said easily, still not letting go of Carol. "Don't shoot." He said softly in her ear. "Save your ammo for the geeks."

"Looks like we're not going anywhere just yet." Daryl said. He strode toward the railing, pushing himself between Carol and Merle as he did.

"Yeah, we just spotted them. Christ, that's a sight, ain't it?"

"Much bigger than the herd that overtook the farm." Carol said. "Do you think the fences will hold?"

"Herd?" Daryl looked to the East where they were pointing. "I was talking about them." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Carol could make out a convoy of vehicles coming at them in the distance. "Is that a tank?"

Merle grunted his confirmation.

"He's coming." Michonne said, joining them at the railing.

"Yeah, but is he coming for me, or is he coming for you?" Merle grinned.

"You betrayed him." Michonne said.

"You cut his eye out." Merle countered. "I'm guessing he'll skip me and go for the main course. He's been wanting that head of yours for his collection."

"Let him try." Michonne declared.

"I don't understand." Carol confessed.

"The Governor put that herd together." Merle said. "He's got you on both sides now. Don't matter if the fences will hold. What do you think the tank is for? He's going to drive you out and kill as many of you as he can while he's doing it."

"So what do we do?" Carol turned to Daryl who was staring out at the horizon. "Should we get more guns? Get someone in the other tower?"

Daryl shook his head and then turned to look at her. "We have to run for it." He said.

"Leave?" Carol froze. How could they give up this place that they'd fought so hard for? How could they go back to living day to day, out of the cars? She hadn't realized how safe she'd come to feel at night, locked tightly in her cell. It took her a moment to recognize the sensation of fingertips lightly touching hers.

"Come on." He said, not looking directly at her, but taking a firm hold of her hand. "Don't have much time."

Carol let herself be pulled along by Daryl who paused long enough to gesture to Michonne to lead the way down the stairs. Carol glanced back at Merle and wondered how he could appear so calm.

Rick was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "How's it look?"

"Not good." Daryl said, honestly. "They've got heavy equipment coming this way, including a tank. And a herd is gonna hit us from the East. We should get out before we get pinned in here."

Rick nodded once and Carol saw him accept everything Daryl said. "Okay, we're getting out. Get everyone." He said to Glenn. "We've got to move fast."

"How?" Carol asked. Hadn't anyone else done the math? "We're down to two vehicles. We can't all fit in the Hyundai and the Ram."

"How many of us?" Daryl asked.

"Sixteen." Rick said after a quick count.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Daryl asked.

"Tyreese's group. You haven't had a chance to really meet them. Axel. Michonne. Merle." Rick grimaced. "We lost the Suburban when Glenn and Maggie got taken."

"Hell, just put it on my tab." Merle spat. "We ain't got time for this. Looks like we're packed, little brother." Merle nodded toward the bike. "That's two you don't have to squeeze into your escape pods."

Carol felt Daryl's grip on her hand tighten. She hadn't even realized he was still holding it. She tried to flex her fingers to get the blood moving but he didn't ease up.

"Let's get Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth and Carl into the Hyundai." Rick decided. "They can take Judith."

"Carol, I'll get you to drive the Ram. I know you're a decent shot, but we're in a hurry and we can't waste any ammo."

"No problem." Carol heard herself saying. The others were running out now with the baby and a few quickly gathered backpacks.

"Carl, you stay with Beth and the baby." Rick instructed. "You're in charge of her, understand."

"I've got it." Carl said, loading the bags into the trunk of the car.

Carol glanced up at Daryl who hadn't moved or said anything. "You're going to have to let me go." She said, pulling her hand a little.

"Carol, we're just going to punch through the back fence and head out across that field. Think you can manage that?" Rick asked.

"Yes." She said, again sounding more sure than she felt.

"We'll run into the herd that way." Daryl pointed out.

"I'd rather take my chances with a few walkers than with whatever the Governor and his crew are packing." Rick declared.

Carol tugged on her hand again. The others were squeezing into the car and piling onto the back of the truck.

"Daryl," Carol began, but he pulled her with him, a few steps away from the group.

"I don't like this, but I got no choice." He said. "I've got to take Merle."

"Of course." Carol said. She hadn't imagined he'd do anything else.

"I'm gonna be right behind you. You go hard and fast and don't look back."

"Alright." Carol agreed. "I guess you waited too long to leave." She said. He released her hand then and looked at her.

"I was waiting for you." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Wanted another goodbye." He muttered. But she heard him.

"I don't understand." She confessed. "I thought you were upset with me."

"Naw." Daryl said, glancing around. "I'll be pissed if you get bit."

"I'll do my best." Carol said. "You be careful."

"Daryl! Let's go!" Merle called.

Carol was about to turn back to the group when she felt rough fingers grab her chin. Before she could question his actions, Daryl's lips were on hers. He let her go just as abruptly and walked off toward Merle who was whistling.

Carol broke her gaze away from the retreating Daryl and ran toward the truck. She buckled herself in and glanced back to see that everyone was aboard.

"Just hit the gas and run at it hard." Rick said as he loaded the weapons.

"I hate to leave this place." She said as she put the truck in gear.

"There'll be somewhere else." Rick said.

Carol drove the truck through the fence and into the field. A glance in her mirrors confirmed the others following close behind.

"Just plough through them for a bit and then veer right." Rick instructed. "He thought we'd be afraid of the herd. He's given us our escape."

No sooner had Rick said this then they heard gunfire. Carol looked in her mirrors again and there was no sign of the others.

"Where are they?" She asked, feeling the panic flood through her. "Can you see them?"

"The bike is down." Rick said.

Carol circled back to where Glenn had stopped to help.

"Go!" Rick ordered the younger man. "We've got this. I want the kids out of here."

Carol leaped out of the truck and ran to the bike. Daryl was grabbing his bag and shooting walker after walker as he tried to help Merle up.

"Come on," Carol said, reaching down and helping to pull Merle up. "Are you bit?"

"Who, old Merle?" He laughed. "The geeks prefer tender meat."

"Leave the bike!" Rick ordered. He jumped in the driver's seat as Carol and Daryl helped Merle squeeze into the back of the truck.

"We can come back for it." Daryl promised Merle.

"Don't sweat it." Merle said. "Can't drive it anyway."

Rick was on the move again and Carol clutched the side of the truck to prevent herself from bouncing out of it. She noticed her hands then, covered in blood. She looked up, alarmed.

Merle held a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Ain't but a scratch."

"Walker?"

"Friendly fire." He grinned. "About as friendly as I care to get. You people are going to be the death of me."

Carol was horrified and moved to look at his wound.

"Relax, Mouse." He said, pushing her hands away. "I was kidding."

"Only Merle can kill Merle." Daryl said confidently, winking at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Walking Dead isn't mine.  
**

* * *

The truck continued to struggle over the rough terrain as Rick tried to steer them toward the edge of the clearing where the herd seemed to be a little more thinned out. Glenn and the others could no longer be seen.

"Save your bullets, numb nuts!" Daryl shouted at one of the strangers. "The only thing you're gonna hit is one of us."

"Hell with this, bro." Merle said, strapping a blade to his stump. "I'm gonna walk." With that, Merle pushed off the gate of the truck on which he'd been sitting and sliced into the walker closest to him.

"Stay with the truck." Daryl said to Carol as he jumped off and joined his brother. He took a moment to admire Merle. The man wasn't afraid of anything. Didn't even pick up his pace. He took out another walker and grinned at Daryl. Just out for a stroll.

It reminded him sharply of when all this shit first went down. Even juiced like he'd been, Merle had been a machine. He was made for this world. All Daryl had to do was keep up.

The truck hit a deep rut in the ground then, tipping dangerously, and spilling it's cargo into the field. Carol was on her feet with her weapon out in seconds and Daryl felt himself swell with pride. Most of the others scrambled off in different directions in a mad panic.

"How much more effort you want to put into keeping these idiots alive?" Merle asked, observing the chaos. Daryl just shrugged, refusing to be embarrassed by his natural inclination to help. Merle was indifferent, he knew. But that meant Daryl could probably count on him to tag along. At least until he felt his own neck was on the line. Or he got bored.

"You got somewhere else to be?" Daryl asked.

"Christ," Merle rolled his eyes. "These assholes have really rubbed off on you. Can't hardly see the Dixon in you any more." But Merle followed him toward Carol, casually stabbing through the geeks as they went.

Michonne was there, slicing through walkers like they were butter.

"Your blood will attract them." She pointed out to Merle, whose shirt and waistband were stained with blood from his wound.

Carol reached for him once again and was successful this time in lifting his shirt to reveal where a bullet had grazed his side.

"Told ya." Merle said, yanking his shirt back down.

Michonne cut open the dead walkers at her feet and began smearing the blood and guts on the arms and clothing.

"What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch?" Merle asked, taking a step back.

"It masks our scent." The woman explained. "I think it's smarter to walk out of here."

"I ain't taking no walker bath." Merle said. It amused Daryl how disgusted his brother seemed.

"Maybe just a little over your wound." Daryl suggested.

"How sanitary does that strike you?" Merle asked, appalled.

"After all the skanks you been with?" Daryl questioned.

"You shut up." Merle pointed his finger in Daryl's face. "What do you think?" He asked Carol directly.

"I don't see how it can hurt. We're all infected anyway." Carol offered. Merle thought about it for a second and then gave a brisk nod, lifting his shirt and gesturing for Carol to do it. He stared at Daryl as Carol applied the geek goop and Daryl could only wonder at what exactly had happened between the two for Merle to demonstrate this kind of trust.

"Okay," Merle said gruffly, looking a little green. "We've got our girl, let's head South." He rolled his eyes once again when no one followed.

"Where is everyone?" Rick shouted from the truck. Daryl wasn't even familiar enough with their faces to look for them.

"Get back in the truck! We can make it to the highway." Rick urged.

Daryl thought he saw Tyreese running across the field in the distance. Here they were standing around in the middle of a herd while the others had done the smart thing and had kept moving.

"Daryl!" Rick called. Daryl ran over to the truck that was still tilting at an awkward angle. Axel was now behind the wheel as Rick attempted to push the vehicle out of the ditch. Daryl added his weight and the truck was righted.

"Where are the others?" Rick asked.

"Took off. Didn't catch what direction."

They all heard someone cry out in pain. Carol started taking off across the field and Daryl silently cursed the woman. Whoever it was, they were beyond help now. He saw Merle reluctantly move to follow her.

When he first heard the gunfire, he assumed it was one of the others taking out walkers. He quickly realized how wrong he was. Bullets rained all over the truck. Daryl ducked down behind it with Rick.

"They're at the opposite end of the field." Rick said, checking his gun. He stood and took a brief glance inside the truck. "They got Axel."

"We've got to get into those trees." Daryl said. "It's our only chance." He looked around and saw that Michonne had already taken off. He peered over the truck then, to see where Carol and Merle were. She was still heading further into the field.

"Fuck! Carol!" He called. She paused and turned back to look at him. Did she not realize they were being fired at? "Get down!"

He was about to take off after her but Rick grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. "You'll be no good to her if you get yourself shot." Rick said. "Merle's got her." Rick observed.

Daryl watched as Merle continued to make his way toward Carol. She seemed confused. She held a hand to her head and turned away from them once again.

"Is she hit?" Daryl asked, his heart stuck in his throat.

"Can't tell. She's still standing." Rick said.

Daryl wondered why the gunfire had paused. What were they waiting for? Another glance told him that Merle was thinking the same thing. His brother quickened his pace and then broke into a run. It was as if that was the signal they'd been waiting for and the shooting began again. Daryl watched helplessly as Merle finally reached Carol. He grabbed her with his good arm and turned his body, using it to protect her. They both fell to the ground.

"Merle!" Daryl screamed. "What did he do? What did he do?" Daryl knocked Rick's hands away from him and left the shelter of the truck, running to where Merle and Carol had gone down.


	19. Chapter 19

He didn't feel any pain. He knew that was wrong. Knew it must be hurting like a son of a bitch. He felt the tall grass brushing against his bare arm. Felt the clay-like soil underneath him. And Mouse cradled in his arms like a baby.

He'd cupped her head in his hand as they fell. His fingertips gingerly explored the large goose egg he'd discovered there. She must have banged her head when she'd been tossed out of the truck. She'd been wandering around the field during a gun fight like a lost puppy, but that made sense now. Fucking concussion.

"You awake, Mouse?" Merle asked, his voice rough. It took more effort than he'd imagined to even whisper those few words. "Come on now." He tried again. "You better open those pretty eyes of yours or I'm gonna have to make you." She turned in his arms and looked at him.

"There you are." He grinned. "You hit?"

"I don't think so." She said after a moment. She moved as if to get up, but he tightened his grip on her.

"Not yet. They're watching. We've got to stay low."

He coughed then and felt his mouth fill with blood. He turned his head and spat. When he turned back to Mouse she was staring at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't get all weepy over me, Sweetness. Old Merle ain't worth one of your tears."

The woman shook her head. "Who ever told you that?" She said.

Merle would have laughed, but he knew his lungs didn't have the strength.

He remembered this woman. He'd noticed her back at the quarry. Of course he had. And he knew Daryl had too. It wasn't that she was being beaten by that asshole she was married to. That was all too familiar a scene. No. It was the way she was with her daughter. The way she always kept her daughter in sight. The way she always managed to be touching or holding the little girl in some way. The world wasn't any less scary for Carol than for her daughter, but she offered up that security anyhow. Every moment, every touch. It's okay, it's okay. Momma's here. You're loved. It had been hard to look away.

"We've got to get you out of here." Mouse said, sounding clearer now.

"If your fog is lifting then you know." Merle said. "Daryl will come. Let's just sit tight."

"He will come." She nodded. "You're right. He loves you."

Merle snorted. "Don't count yourself out of that equation."

The woman ignored him and instead moved her hands along his back, feeling for wounds. Merle hissed in pain and snarled at her. "Keep your paws to yourself."

"We should be keeping pressure on, try to stop the bleeding."

"Stop. Stop fussing and stop worrying. It's done."

"Daryl won't accept this."

"He got over me once." Merle said. "He'll manage just fine."

"You've gone and got yourself killed for me." Mouse declared, her eyes filling again. "He won't forgive you. He won't forgive either of us."

"Shut it, lady. I ain't done too much to be proud of in my life. Just let me enjoy this. Christ, you can be a bit of a downer."

He felt her grasp his hand then, pulling it and holding it firmly against her chest.

"Quiet." She said. "I'm not afraid of you. You're not going to scare me off with that act. I've seen your tender heart. I've seen the good in you."

"Daryl is the good one." Merle insisted.

"Maybe he's just had more chances to be." Mouse said. "Did you make it safe for him? Did you give him those chances?"

Merle turned his head and spat out more blood. "Sometimes." He whispered. "I tried." A thousand memories flashed through his mind then. Most of them terrible. He hadn't been a good person. Hadn't been there for Daryl. Except that one time. Their Daddy had deserved to die. He was only sorry he hadn't killed the bastard himself. But he took the blame. He was most proud of that, if he was proud of anything.

"Mostly he looks good by comparison." Merle joked. "So I keep my end up. Anyone would come off like a saint, stood next to me."

She startled him then by bending and kissing his knuckles. He didn't know how to react. Wasn't accustomed to a touch that didn't mean to harm him.

"You're my hero." She said. "Today you're my hero. Everyone gets a turn these days. But today, it's you. You saved my life." Another kiss. His fingers jerked reflexively, but she didn't let go. "Thank you."

He was saved from further awkwardness by Daryl's arrival. His brother appeared, panting and hastily wiping his eyes.

"About fucking time." Merle said. "Does it look like I got all day?"

"You're looking pretty fucking comfortable to me." Daryl groused. He threw himself down, cross-legged and put his face in his hands. Merle knew Daryl had accepted the facts.

"What's going on?" Merle asked. "Can you get her back to the truck?"

Daryl didn't answer and Merle finally gave him a kick in the knee. "We ain't got time for you to fall apart, princess."

"Fuck off." Daryl said, roughly.

"What, you sad?" Merle's grin quickly turned into a grimace. "I thought you wanted to be like your big brother? You think I'd be hangin' out here? You've got to cut your losses and go."

"I won't leave you." Daryl said, unable to look at him.

"You're starting to piss me off." Merle snapped, causing him to cough. He turned to spit again and then looked back at his brother. "What about the geeks? What about the Governor? Mouse has had her brains scrambled from falling off the truck."

His brother's attention snapped to Carol then. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said and Merle rolled his eyes.

"She is not fine. Christ, you're making this harder than it needs to be. Keep an eye on her. She got a nasty knock. She was confused."

"I'm not leaving you either." Mouse said.

Merle threw his head back in frustration and just lay there, his energy fading. Occasionally he heard Daryl let an arrow loose. Taking care of geeks, he guessed. They were pretty thinned out now, the bulk of the herd probably at the prison already. He couldn't guess what had happened to the shooters across the field. Couldn't guess what had happened to Officer Friendly. Or how much time had passed.

He must have dozed off at some point. He felt Daryl's hand rest on his leg. "Merle?"

"What?" Merle asked, annoyed. "You still here?"

"Told ya I ain't leavin'." Daryl insisted. "You in pain?"

Merle opened his eyes and looked at his brother kneeling over him. "Naw." He assured Daryl. "Mostly just tired."

"Don't know what you were thinkin'." Daryl muttered.

"Yeah, you do." Merle said, his voice barely a whisper now. Daryl leaned in close to hear him. "You've got a chance now. A real one. You better fucking take it."

Daryl shook his head. Probably an attempt to stop the tears. It wasn't working.

"Come on," Merle urged. "I'm almost gone. Tell me you'll fuck her."

"Shut up." Daryl shot back.

"Tell you what, if things were different, I'd be shoving you aside and taking her for myself." Merle claimed. "I think I've grown on her."

"Like a rash, maybe." Daryl offered. "Anyway, I'd throw you on your ass."

"You'd like to try." Merle let out a breathy laugh. It hurt. Daryl moved his hand to Merle's chest and left it there, as if to keep track of his heart beats. Every last one.

"Wish it was different." Daryl said.

"I know." Merle took his hand, which Mouse had finally released, and placed it over Daryl's. "We had a good run, though. Damn near indestructible when we're together."

"That's the truth." Daryl agreed. "Should have left yesterday. It's my fault."

Merle shook his head. "I could have made you leave earlier. It don't matter now. I think you're alright with these people. You belong."

Daryl shook his head again, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry I ever let Daddy lay a hand on you. Should of been the one to put him down." Merle said. "You were just a fuckin' kid."

"Stop. I'm fine." Daryl insisted.

"Wish that were true." Merle said. "You stop hiding those scars. You ain't got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not ashamed." Daryl said. "Just ugly."

"That's not true." Merle said. "For a Dixon, you're down right pretty." He snorted and then coughed violently, unable to get himself under control for a long time. Daryl's hand remained entwined with his upon his chest.

"Don't leave me." Daryl whispered. Begged.

"Got no choice, brother." Merle admitted.

"You chose to take those bullets." Daryl accused.

"And she's worth it, ain't she? Don't waste it." Merle said. "You were always the best of us. The best of me."

"Merle." Daryl said. "I need you, bro."

"No. I needed you."

"And I was too late." Daryl's voice broke and he leaned in closer, nearly lying across Merle's chest.

"No, brother." Merle gasped for air. "You saved me. You saved me every time."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Walking Dead isn't mine. I failed to mention that last time...  
**

**Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm overwhelmed by your response and grateful for your support.  
**

* * *

Daryl knelt there for what felt like a long time, his hand pressed against Merle's chest. It had stopped rising with each breath. There was no dull thump to be felt against his palm. Merle was gone.

"This is real." He said aloud. His voice sounded as if he'd gone hoarse from screaming, when he hadn't more than whispered this whole time.

He smoothed his hand over his brother's broad, silent chest. He understood what Merle had done and why, but he was angry still. Merle got to have the last word and gave him one last shove to go with it. She was there, nearby, he knew. Watching, but afraid to approach. Afraid to talk to him.

Daryl pounded his fist against Merle, grunting. He did it once more before bending and pressing his ear to Merle's chest. Nothing. But Merle had had a heart. It had beat out a rhythm, just the same as anyone's.

He heard her shifting around and knew what she was thinking. It had to be done. Even in his grief he recognized that he didn't want to deal with a walker version of Merle.

"Let me." She said, speaking at last. Still not coming near him. Not touching him.

"No." He said firmly. "I got it."

A small hand holding out a gun appeared in the periphery of his vision. He reached out, not to take it, but to push her hand away. He was gentle, but felt her jump at his touch anyway.

"Too loud." He explained. He picked up his crossbow and loaded an arrow. He took one last moment to close his brother's eyes. Then he crouched back and let an arrow loose into his brother's skull. He turned from Merle then and would not look back again.

"We need to go." He said, daring finally to look Carol in the eye. She looked back at him, eyes full of tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry." She said. She folded her arms across her chest, as if to control them. He didn't know how to deal with any of this. He fought against the sudden frustration he was feeling. He folded his own arms, mirroring her.

"He liked you." Daryl offered. Got a watery smile for his effort.

"I think I liked him too." She said, her smile brightening. Daryl loved her then. She had seen beyond what everyone else saw. He was grateful that there was at least one person who would share his grief. It made him oddly happy for Merle. That Merle had managed to touch her heart in spite of himself.

Daryl took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his stomach clenching with nerves. "Hey," He said, stopping her from walking away. She waited, arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I could maybe go for a hug." He confessed.

That was all the encouragement she needed. She was in his space a second later, her arms now around him, pulling his body into hers. He took his time wrapping his own arms around her, bending his head so it could rest on her shoulder. Without thinking he pressed his lips gently against her neck. She held him tighter.

They stood like that for a long time before Daryl reluctantly released her. "Best get going." He said, giving his eyes one last wipe. He took her by the hand and led her back the way he had come, toward the trees on the other side of the truck.

They took their time, crouching through the long grass, pausing frequently to listen. Hadn't heard any gunfire in a long time. The sun had moved a couple of hours past noon.

Finally they came upon the truck, but couldn't see anyone. "Pssst!" Daryl called out.

"Here." Rick responded, stepping out from some trees behind them. Tyreese was with him.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

"It was just one truck covering this field." Rick explained. "Tyreese circled around and took them out while they were distracted."

"You just waiting on us this whole time?" Daryl accused.

"I wanted you to have as much time as you needed." Rick said. He reached out, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Daryl just nodded, not wanting to talk about it further. Carol squeezed his hand.

"Is this it?" Daryl gestured at their small group.

"And Sasha." Rick said, pointing at the woman who was standing next to the truck. "Michonne took off. The others are dead."

"And Glenn?" Carol asked.

"I told him to run for it. He listened." Rick said.

"We need to find them." Carol said immediately.

"I'd love to. But where do we even start?" Rick asked.

Daryl walked over to the truck and picked up his bag. From the pocket he removed the map that Hershel had given him. "This might be a place to start." He suggested.

Rick was speechless with relief. "That was Hershel's idea." Rick admitted. "I didn't think there would be a point."

"Turns out there was." Daryl shrugged. "I'll drive."

Daryl turned to Carol then, remembering what Merle had told him. "Come here." He started moving his fingers through her hair, looking for the bump. She hissed when he found it. "So you're alright." He said, shaking his head. "You're sitting next to me. No long naps."

Rick took his place on the other side of Carol and Tyreese and Sasha jumped in the back. The others only had two or three hours on them, so they were hopeful they could catch up.

"We can stop long enough to bury him." Carol suggested, just as Daryl was about to put the truck in gear. He froze, remembering Glenn's words from so long ago. "We bury the ones we love."

He imagines Merle spread out in that small, stained clearing, facing the sky above. The wind blowing through the long blades of grass, dancing them against his cold skin. An arrow lodged between his eyes.

He reaches back further for a precious memory. A single moment. Two brothers in the woods. One a very scrawny fourteen year old, but finally tall enough to hold the bow. The other, a man already, rough normally, but soft and patient on this day. He is teaching his younger brother to use the bow. To hunt. And though he didn't know it, to survive.

The boy is anxious to please and careful not to anger. He learns quickly. Before the day is over, he has his first kill. His brother claps him on the back, proud. The boy lets himself smile. It is the happiest moment of his young life.

Daryl thinks he might finally understand Carol's inability to attend Sophia's funeral.

"Merle wouldn't hang around for sentimental crap." Daryl says, releasing the brake and moving forward.

He knows, not far from where Merle lay, the Triumph would serve as his brother's marker.

The End


End file.
